


A bad deal (hazbin hotel)

by Screamingdog



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingdog/pseuds/Screamingdog
Summary: Two wolves, both alive, get an idea. They can weild magic, so why not take a trip? But where to; hell! (Rather stupid idea, but they aren't very smart...) stumbling upon the hazbin hotel, they check in. Green makes freinds with the other guests, but toxic find himself in turmoil when making a deal with the radio demon.
Kudos: 10





	1. Dogs unleashed

Before we start this; here's the ocs I used! Toxic: a grey wolf with a red Mohawk and small blue dots under his eyes, he sports a red shirt and black shorts Green; a green fox looking wolf, he wears a flannel top and jeans Now let's get one thing straight, I have dislexia and irlens so sorry for mistakes \-------------------  
Green flipped through a magazine on his bed, flicking his ears as Toxic slung into his room. "GREEEEN I HAVE AN IDEEEEEEA!" Toxic shouted jumping onto the bed. "God chill out ya dumb wolf. What's that idea though I'm bored." Green asked tilting his head. "We take a trip...toooooo.....HELL!" Toxic said wagging his tail happily. "I except that idea- Its a bad one and I'm like the responsible one but- what the hell lets go." Green said jumping up and opening a portal. Toxic leapt through, falling to the ground. "AAAAAA AND WEE- AAAAWEEEEE!" Toxic screeched tumbling and hitting the ground. Green was soon to follow, landing on his feet. Toxic stood up. "Where to tox-" green was interrupted by a flyer for the formally known 'happy hotel.' "What's that?" Toxic asked reaching for the flyer. Green handed it to him, rubbing his blue eyes. "Happy hotel- let's go there- check in- aaaaand then hang out!" Toxic yipped, wagging his tail as green skipped to the location on the flyer. Toxic ran after him, looking at all the demons. They arrived, but it said 'hazbin hotel' instead of happy hotel. Close enough for green. Toxic pushed open the door, and looked around. Green followes with his arms crossed. "The hell...no one's at the checkout de-" Green was suddenly interrupted by a red haired, well dressed demon with a radio voice. "Why hello there dear! I'm Alastor, who are my wolfly freind?" Alastor asked extending his hand. Green shook it and looked him in the eyes. "Its malco, call me green-" he sighed. "Where do we check in? I'll check that guy over there in-" green motioned to toxic waddleing to the bar and tripping on a bar stool. "Well right over here-" alastor said leading him to the check in desk


	2. Freinds, deals, and pain.

What da hell was that?" Angel exclaimed as Toxic had tripped over a bar stool. Sitting up, toxic turned to the spider demon. "To answer your question, it was me!" Toxic said with a smile. "Oh- and who could you be~?" Angel said leaning in, making toxic very uncomfortable. "Toxic wallanger! Now if you excuse me sir imma get goin...." Toxic said as he ran to the room they got. Green shrugged and sat down at the bar, ordering some whiskey and sipping on it. "Who are you?" Angel said raising an eyebrow, and stirring his cocktail. "Names greens, I saw you scare off toxic. Also heh, flirting with me gets ya nowhere." Green said shrugging and crossing his legs. Angel rolled his eyes. "No one here is any fun! Start a turf war, in trouble. Try to flirt, get no where!" Angel sighed, sipping his drink. "Did you just say....turf war..? That sounds like the most amazing thing- cause it ain't illegal here." Green chuckled. "Wait...you- you like turf wars?" Angel asked turning to him. "Fuck yeah I do; I don't even know your name but I'm up for one." Green smiled, and nodded. "Names angel dust, and what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Angel hopped up, green soon to follow. Toxic was still laying in his bed, bored to death. He stood up and slipped on some boots, walking out of his room. As Toxic walked, he ran into alastor by accident. "Oh! Sorry mr! Hey wait! Aren't you the radio demon?! Wowie- so powerful!" Toxic wagged his tail. (He is very hyper that's for sure.) "Why yes I am dear! But you can call me alastor!" Alastor smile widened. "Wow...I wish i was super powerful like you!" Toxic giggles, grinning. "I can make that happen-" alastor smile widened further, toxic looked up at him. "You can?! H-how...?" Toxic asked. "With a...small...deal-" alastor narrowed his eyes, and extended his hand. "Really? Okay!" Toxic didn't think about what the deal was, he didn't ask, hell he doesn't know what he is about to do. "Do we have a deal then~?" Alastor asked as a green glow formed around him, a wind mysteriously blowing. Toxic outstretched his paw, shaking alastor's hand. The glow disappeared, alastor laughed as Toxic gripped his chest. "W-what the-?! What did you do?!" Toxic exclaimed as he coughed loudly. "I merrily took advantage of your stupidity toxic, did you even think about what this deal was?" Alastor chuckled, tilting his head as static formed and his eyes turned to radio dials. Toxic shook. "And if you tell anyone...you won't see the light of day." Alastor chuckled and returned to normal, walking away.


	3. Trouble begins

Toxic began to bleed from his mouth and nose. He yipped and ran to the restroom, grabbing a towel. "W-whats going on?!" Toxic squeaked as he wiped the blood. It continued to drip out, toxic looked concerned as he held the towel to his mouth and nose. The horrid bleeding finally stopped, and toxic sighed. His paws tapped on the wood floor as he walked down the creaky stairs. Sitting at the bar, the door flew open. A gray skinned demon with white hair and an X over her eye was screaming at green and angel. Some blonde haired demon in a suit seemed to be trying to call her down. Toxic looked over, tilting his head. The blonde haired demon ran to toxic. "Hello!! Are you the new guest?! I'm Charlie it's great to meet you sir!" Charlie said shaking toxics paw. Toxic smiled slightly and nodded. "Y-yes I am ma'am! I'm t-toxic!" Toxic replied and nodded once more, looking around and twitching. He looked stressed, paranoid- and all together worried and scared. Charlie frowned slightly, hoping she didn't disappoint toxic. Vaggie called down and sat by charlie, Green and angel joining toxic at the bar. "God dahmit that lady has no chill!" Green sighed resting his head on his hand. "I know right!" Angel laughed and high fived green. "We did a good job, and your freind cherri is pretty cool!" Green smiled and turned to toxic. Angel nodded. "Hey buddy...is everything okay over there?" Green said smiling softly. "U-uhm...im just not feeling well-" toxic replied as his mouth began to bleed again. The scarlet liquid dripping onto the counter. "TOXIC YOUR MOUTH-" green shouted, flipping out. Toxic was his best freind, and his student. "Whats wron- woah..." Angel gasped looking at toxic. "I-ill be fine i-im just going to...clean up..." Toxic ran to his room, slamming the door closed and locking it. "Maybe you should check on the little guy..." Angel mentioned, tapping green as he turned to him. "Oh I shouldn't bother him...he miiiiight attack you if you bother him." Green chuckled nervously. "Dahm- you wanna go do somethin?" Angel asked shrugging his top pair of arms, the others crossed. "Sure, I've got some uno cards-" green said pulling them from his pocket. "Alright I'm down with that!" Angel said standing up. They walked to angels room. Meanwhile, toxic was looking into mirror as scarlet blood dripped onto the counter. Drip....drip....drip. He didn't looked as stressed until it turned to black goop. "What the hell?!?" Toxic screeched. Some thing bad was happening....and he knew it... He turned on the shower and took off his clothing, hopping in. As the water ran over him, he thought about what he did. What deal he made. And what was happening. All he knew was...he wasn't prepared nor ready for whatever was happening.


	4. Favor

(Happy pride month y'all! Just thought I'd say that- take it or leave it.)  
Whilst toxic was taking his shower, green and angel were playing uno. Yes, uno. Green dished out the cards and they started a game, making some small talk. "Hey angel, are you worried about toxic?" Green asked tilting his head a bit. "A little I guess-" angel shrugged. "I mean I don't really know the little guy." Angel smiled slightly. "Im sure he'll be okay green..." Angel said reassuring him. Green smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, toxic stepped out of the shower. Getting dressed, blow drying his hair, the normal things people do when they get out of the shower. Toxic sat down on his bed, only to be startled by a knock at the door. "Come in..?" Toxic yelped as he sat up, walking to the door as it opened. There stood Charlie and vaggie, Charlie smiling and bouncing as normal; vaggie holding a straight face. "Hello there mr.toxic! You seemed down earlier so I wanted to check on you!" Charlie said as Vaggie nodded slightly. "You can loose the mr!" Toxic smiled. "Im fine! Just needed a-" he coughed and shook his head. "Shower! That's all!" Toxic nodded and rocked back and fourth on his feet. "Oh alright! Have a great day!" Charlie smiled, and walked away with Vaggie . As Toxic turned to go sit back down, he was stopped. "Hello dear, I need you for a moment." Said a radio voice none other than alastor. "H-huh?" Toxic turned around. "O-oh...whats The favor..?" Toxic asked, rubbing his arm nervously. "Well dear, you see I'm quite busy and, there's a demon I've been meaning to kill-" alastor was interrupted by the loud speak of toxic. "WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Toxic screeched. "Calm down dear, remember our deal..?" Alastor raised an eyebrow, smile widening. "O-oh...yeah... I guess I have to then." Toxic sighed and slipped on a jacket and boots. Alastor waited, watching him. "So who's this demon..?" Toxic asked walking back over. Alastor handed him a knife and small black and white photo. "Him- thank you dear, have fun-!" Alastor chuckled and walked away. Toxic sighed and zipped up his jacket, walking down to the lobby. Sighing, he pushed the door open slowly and walked out; on the hunt for the demon.


	5. Bloody knife, dead demon.

Toxics boots tapped the pavement as he gripped the photo. The knife was being held tight in toxics pocket as his eyes scanned the sidewalks. Spotting the demon, toxic looked left and right; then running across the street. The demon he was ment to kill was a well dressed black cat, he had blue eyes, a very well made suit, and a long sleek tail. As Toxic approached, the demon didnt seem to notice; time to make a move. Grabbing the demon by his arm, toxic shoved him into an alley. "WHAT THE F-" the demon shouted as Toxic grabbed his jaw, shutting it. The cat tried to scream as Toxic drew his knife- and with a swift strike- stabbed him. It was over, done. The blood ran like a river, on toxics paws, the ground, and the suit. A single tear streamed down his cheek, onto the ground. Standing up, toxic wiped his hands and the knife with a wet wipe. With a sigh he headed back to the hotel. Little did he know something had changed- his eyes. Instead of the bright happy eyes he had once possed, he had completely glazed sad eyes. Feeling bad he pushed the door to the hotel open, head down. Pacing to his room, green was exiting angels room. "Cya Angel! Good game!" Green waved, looking to toxic. "Hey buddy what's poppin?" Green chuckled and walked to toxic. Toxic backed up, clearing his throat. "Nothing." Toxic sighed and pushed the room to his door open, green grabbing him by the shoulder. "Your paw is bloody-" green barred his teeth, toxic flinching. "Y-yes I it's no big deal." Toxic said shrugging his shoulder lightly. "Exsplain." Green put bluntly. Toxic nodded and let him into the room, shutting the door. As Toxic sat down, he coughed. Not a normal cough, a bloody one. Little did he know, this was the dawn of problems.


	6. Explanation

As green sat down on the bed, he turned to him. "So, bloody paws, and coughing up blood- buddy what's going on?" Green asked with a concerned face. "Well- I did something, but I can't tell you or I'm-" toxic dragged his finger across his neck. Green shuttered. "Wait- wait- waaaait.... Was it the creepy guy with the big smile?" Green said putting his fingers at the corners of his mouth and imitating the smile. Toxic nodded with a groan. "Knew he was sketchy-" green sighed. "Did you make some sorta d-" green was interrupted by the wails of toxic. "YES! BUT I'M CLEARLY STUPID AND NOW I'M GONNA DIE AND-AND-" toxic wailed as he hugged green. "Buddy your not stupid, you somehow passed a multitude of tests so there's the proof. And I'll keep you safe alright?" Green rubbed toxics arm as he spoke. "So-whyd you do it?" Green put it bluntly. "So like- deal with my analogy- but, you know how sometimes you just wanna lay back up on a spinny chair with a leaf blower and blow yourself into the oblivion but you shouldn't because it's a bad idea?" Toxic said rubbing his head. "Uhm...not really but I guess?" Green shrugged. "Well he said I can make you powerful so of course I went with it- I knew it was a bad idea- and boosh he took advantage of me-" toxic said de-ataching from green and rubbing his eyes. As he did, he began to cough; and cough; but this time with the black goop again. "WHAT THE FUCK?! The hell is that stuff?!" Green flinched as Toxic kept coughing. At this point he was just throwing it up. "I-I think its... The f-fact I made a-a deal with a d-demon and am l-living-" toxic gasped between coughs. "Okay- we are talking to smiles bout this-" green frowned as Toxic stopped coughing, wiping up his mess. "No dont....he will just make me murder more people- or-" toxic shook his head. "Just- I'm fine okay... I don't think we should talk about it. I don't feel like dying." Toxic rolled his eyes. Green stood up and looked twords him a final time, and walked out shutting the door. "Hope I don't die for knowing this..." Green muttered as he walked downstairs.


	7. Cat nip

Authors note: decided to take a small break from all the scary action shit as I'm still figuring out plot things, so this chapter is just sorta a funny one.   
P.s. sorry it's short! Love you guys!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As green sat down he noticed a small tube of green leafy stuff. Drugs? No- not drugs...what The hell was it? Angel snickered and looked directly at green. "I got cat nip-" he said as a smile spread across his face. Green looked over at husk, chugging his booze. A small smile spread across greens face as well. "Hehe....open the tube...." Green chuckled. Angel opened the tube and leaned over the counter. "Huuuuuusk-" angel called out, husk looked over. "The fuck do you want?!" Husk groaned. Angel laughed and spread the catnip on the counter. "Your making a dahm mess-" husk said as he leaned down to clean it up. As he did, he got a wiff of the cat nip. His eyes widened, and he began to purr. Rubbing his face in, he mewed and purred. Green laughed with angel, alastor walking over. "Dear, what happened to husk?" Alastor said chuckling. "Catnip!" Green said with a snap of his fingers. Husk looked up at alastor with a mew, returning to the catnip. "Why, I never thought husk would enjoy such things such as rolling in catnip." Alastor chuckled and walked off. Husk eventually rolled up in a ball on the floor, falling asleep. Green wiped a tear of joy from his eye, and high fived angel. "Your the freind I needed." Green chuckled. "You know it!" Angel said with finger guns.


	8. Sleepless night

Toxic sat on the bed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had already clothed himself in blue pj pants with a white tanktop. As Toxic stood up, he let out a loud rough cough with a small sputter. Opening his paw, the black sheen of a gooey black slime like substance hit his blue glowing eyes. "Eh...that doesnt seem right..." he mumbled as he walked to the restroom that was nuzzled in the cornor of his room. The lamp flicking on as Toxic flicked a switch with a groan. Turning the small shining lever on the sink let out the soft flow of water out into the bay of the sink and onto his goo covered paw. "This isnt right...ive made a mistake-" he mumbled to himself, ignoring the gooey substance that began pouring from his nose like a broken fire hydrant. Drip...drip..onto the counter-consistently. Toxic sighed, putting his paw over his nose with a sigh. "Mmph...my nose-it hurts..." he said quitely, looking up at himself in the mirror. "I need to get outta this-this demonic deal..." he mumbled as he began walking out of the restroom. As he did, he hadnt noticed the looming shadow and static noises admitting from the cornor.  
"There is no way out dear-" a seemingly radio voice sounded from the dark cornor; making Toxic jump. "W-where ever you a-are..ILL FIND A WAY OUT!" Toxic yelped as Alastor walked out from the cornor with his normal wide grin.  
((I apologize for misspelt words, broken english, or speractic letters in this-im very shaky atm and I am not wearing my reading glasses! Thanks for understanding! :D))


	9. Stupid mutt

Alastor chuckled. "Deeeear! There is no way out! Youll die, and ill eat your deceased corpse!" Alastor put his hand on toxic's shoulder, making him flinch. "E-EAT ME?! Are you INSANE?!" Toxic stepped back, a shjver shooting down his spine. A laugh track played from alastor's microphone as he walked infront of the Wolfdog. "You are in hell! Theres murderers, theives, and so much more around every cornor!" Alastor chuckled, shaking his head. "But your just a dumb mutt arent you?" Alastor patted Toxic's head as he walked out. Toxic turned his head to the door as it shut, his delayed reaction spilling out. "IM NOT A DUMB MUTT!!" He screamed, huffing as he layed down. "Dumb mutt..your a stupid dear..." toxic mumbled to himself, coughing up more goo. "Dahm it- he really is killing me..but-what is this...?"


End file.
